Will You Be There?
by Marcipie
Summary: Bloo needs some comforting after a dream gone wrong. Who does he turn to but the caretaker of Foster's? R&R. One-shot.


**Will You Be There**

_**By The Sole Survivor**_

_**Random Story**_

_**No Plot**_

_**8.3 on the W.Scale**_

* * *

"Frankie? Hey, Frankie!"

An urgent whisper began to shake her from unconciousness. She groaned and rolled over. A few minutes passed by, and figuring it was just a dream she was about to drift into sleep again when she heard it again, a little louder than before. "Frankie! Please, wake up!" A poke startled her from any thoughts of going back to dreamland and she bolted up and looked around wide-eyed. Focusing her tired eyes on a small sillhouette next to her bed, she blinked when the form began to jog her memory.

"..Bloo?" She asked, yawning as she rubbed her fist over her right eye. He was standing next to her bed, a pretty freaked out look on his face. Sensing something was wrong, she threw her legs over the side of her bed and knelt on the floor in front of him. "What is it?" Wide awake now, she vaguely wondered if he had just wanted to wake her up as some cruel joke, but Bloo's expression wasn't something he'd usually have. He let out a shudder and closed his eyes as he closed his arms around himself as much as he could. He sat on the floor and let out a whimper. Decidedly freaked out herself, Frankie, being the professional caretaker that she is, threw her arms around him and pulled him into her lap. "Oh my gosh, what's wrong, Bloo?"

"F-.. Frankie?" He muttered and lifted his head to look at her. It literally broke her heart. His eyes were filling up with tears. She lowered her eyebrows and tightened her hold, a very concerned look on her face. "W..Where's.. M-..Mac?" She blinked as she slowly registered it in her head.

"Oh, Bloo, did you have a bad dream?" She frowned when he shuddered again, his eyes closing again. This wasn't like Bloo at all. Sure, he could act when he wanted to, but she doubted he'd go this extreme. Feeling he just wanted to be comforted, she brought him up closer to her neck, and wrapped her arms around him like he was a child.

"Where's Mac?" His voice was suddenly calm and steady, but as she brought his face from her, she saw tear stains on his face.

"He's at his apartment, Bloo." She answered him, and almost began to yell at him when she saw him look down. He wasn't being very specific, and that was one thing that irked Frankie. "Care to tell me about your nightmare?" Almost regretting her question, she saw huge trails of tears falling over his face onto her shirt. "Oh, Bloo.." She muttered and sat up, picking him up and crawling into her bed. She sat so her back was leaning against the headboard and she set Bloo in her lap. She pulled the covers up above them both, and sat waiting patiently. He sighed and leaned back against her.

"W- well.." Sure, he could remember it. He could remember it perfectly. The problem was, he didn't think he could say it. Whatever had possessed him to have such an awful dream about his creator was beyond him, but that was the thing that terrified him. "It started out like.."

**Bloo's Nightmare**

_Darkness. That's all he could see. For a moment, he thought he was in Mac's apartment, locked in the closet by Terrance again. But the air was different. The smell wasn't the same. The air was thick and had a slight crusty feel to it. Waving his arm around a bit, he began to grope around for something; anything to hold on to. To comfort him._

_"You! Come here now!" A loud rough voice screamed, and he pondered whether he was talking to him or not. But instead, he could make out a figure in the darkness, walking slowly toward the center of the floor. Rubbing his eyes to get a better view, realizing in vain what a bad idea that was when a huge blinding bright light flew on in the middle. He began to move foward and had to hold in a loud gasp when the site met his eyes. Sitting on a chair, in the process of being tied up, was his creator; Mac. _

"Mac..?" He mumbled and backed up a few inches. This scene wasn't right. Nothing bad was supposed to happen to any of them, especially Mac. He knew it was possible, but he just never knew it would come true. What made the image before him so terrible already was the terrified expression on the boy's face. He looked about ready to wet himself. Debating on whether to run and get help or to just beat the snot outta the guy who was currently stuffing an old sock into Mac's mouth, he finally decided to run to his aid. "Get away from him!" He shouted, moving foward so his figure was splashed with the bright light; making his skin look even more abnormal blue.

"What the hell--?" The man backed away slightly from Mac, a very surprised look on his face. "Who the hell are you? How did you find my place?" Pausing for a second, he pointed to the small blue figure, raising an eyebrow. "And.. why're you blue?" Spitting out the sock, Mac cried out.

"Bloo! Run, get out of here!" The imaginary friend scoffed, seemingly ignoring his creator's demand and focused on the man's question instead.

_"Excuse me, have you never seen an imaginary friend before? Sheesh!" Throwing his blue arms in the air, he moved foward until he finally remembered why he was in there, let alone why Mac was tied up. "Oooh.." He mumbled and glowered at the man. "Who are you and why did you capture my creator?!" Bloo screeched, his face that of pure hatred.. or so it seemed. Mac blinked but shook his head and attempted to jump from the chair. _

"No, Bloo! You don't understand! This guy.." Mac trailed off and turned to face the man. Tapping his foot against the hard concrete, he rolled his eyes and walked foward, picking up the small boy and throwing him hard against the opposite wall, making a sickening crack. Turning back around, the man grinned at the total shock and horror that passed over the blue creature's face. Falling to his knees, Bloo let the huge trail of tears fall down his face.

"MAC!" Bloo yelled and closed his eyes from venturing to Mac's still body. It couldn't be over. Not that quick. This wasn't how the action/horror movies were supposed to end. In Bloo's mind, there was supposed to be some sort of a battle at first, then the good guys were supposed to triumph at least once. Bloo shivered when a cold laugh met his nonexistant ears.

"Oh, you poor, pathetic creature. Did I kill your widdle creator, huh?" The man knelt beside him. "You see, little blue creature, life is actually pretty nonexistant, is it not? I mean, Mac died just in an instant. So quick, so painless, so very cheap." Bloo slowly lifed up his head and turned to look at the man. "Humans.. I never actually wanted to be one. I wanted to be something inhumane. Something not created by human hands. Or by human minds. Like yourself. I always wanted to be able to say that I had a dream and I simply acheived it. There was something inside me that always drove me to meet my own personal standards and be perfect."

"So.. how does killing Mac make you something inhumane?" Bloo questioned, his voice steadily rising. "News flash, bub, it's extremely unfortunate for you that the world is not perfect and that many people just don't feel that deeply. Some people love and cherish, while others could take it or leave it, and yet others either don't care or hate everything that lives and breathes. It is unfortunate that sometimes good people are alienated by the way they talk, by what they believe in, by the things they care about..." Bloo stood up and turned to the man, his face lowered; his eyes covered by shadows. "Is that the case? Is that why you killed Mac?" Despite the danger lurking deep in the blue imaginary friend's eyes, the man smiled.

"I killed Mac because he disobeyed me." Coming to a sit, the man brought his knees to his chest almost in a thoughtful way. "For you see, little blue one, I am the boy's uncle." At that moment in time, Bloo never felt so enraged and confused at the same time. Letting out a raging battle cry, Bloo jumped from the ground and tackled the man, intent on drawing blood. The last thing he saw was the gleam of a sharp knife before everything went dark.

**End Bloo's Nightmare**

"So.. y-yeah, that's wh- what happened.." Bloo finished, and wiped his eyes for the hundreth time during the tale. Hearing no sound coming from the redhead behind him, he continued in an afterthought. "I couldn't even do anything to save him. To protect him like.." He trailed off as a fresh wave of tears hit him. Lowering his face, he buried it into the blankets covering him and Frankie. "..like I was created to do." Hearing a slight sniffle behind him, Bloo lifted his head and wiped his eyes. "I.. I should go now." He mumbled and attempted to jump from her bed when he felt arms fly around his middle, squeezing the air out of his lungs, and brought him closer into the warmth of the blankets.

"Oh, Bloo.." Frankie began, but trailed off as her mind still processed the dream Bloo had just told her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Never would she imagine somone, let alone an imaginary friend, having such a nightmare. The teen had no idea what to say to him, to comfort him more, but her mind was blank. Turning him around in her arms, she looked into his red puffy eyes and she smiled. Just smiled. Her eyes full of understanding for the love Bloo has for Mac, and the fear he holds if Mac was to ever leave the mortal world. As Bloo looked into her eyes, he began to see so much care for the ones she loves and the ones that held a special place in her heart, he had to turn away. He cut his eyes away and closed his eyes, unable to face her. "Bloo.." Frankie waited until the blue imaginary friend opened his eyes and focused them on at least her hair, only then did she continue.

"You don't know how lucky you are, do you?" She started, still holding Bloo at arms length. "You live in a foster home, and yet you are not able to be adopted. You know why?" She asked him, her voice soft and gentle, like she was coaxing a baby. Bloo blinked and nodded slowly.

"Because Mac visits me everyday."

"Do you know why Mac visits you everyday?"

"Because Madam Foster and Mac made a bet." Sensing a mood change in the teen before him, Bloo looked into her eyes to see her giving him a skeptic look. Feeling a little more like himself, he rolled his eyes and sighed. "Okay, fine, because Mac loves me." Frankie lifted her expression and gave him another gentle smile.

"That's better. Bloo, do you know how many of these friends here at Foster's would love for their creator's to visit them everyday? You have a wonderful thing going here. There's no need to dwell on a dream you had because you know it's not going to come true, even if it seemed real." Pausing here, she debated a little but finally pulled Bloo the rest of the way and gave him a gentle hug.

"I know this advice is kinda in tone for you, because you either seem to not care or follow it all the same. But Bloo, you only have one life. If this one runs out, that's all you get. No extra lives like in video games and no second chances. There's no need to dread on the past when you can expand your boundaries and your limits. Okay?" There was a pause and no sound came from him. At first she thought he'd fallen asleep, but when the small form she held began shaking, she knew it was exactly the opposite. Laughter erupted from the imaginary friend and Frankie was tempted to drop him in the floor. Lifting his head, he continued laughing and gave her an amused look. '_At least he's not crying anymore.._' Frankie thought thoughtfully.

Still giggling, Bloo replied, "Frankie, do you know how horribly corny that sounded?" Raising his arms, he air-quoted, "There's no need to dread on the past when you can expand your boundaries and your limits." Putting an extra girly tone to his voice, he finished and began laughing again. Seeing the angered look on her face, he calmed down and frowned. Sitting down, he pouted. "I was just trying to lighten the mood." He mumbled and side-glanced at her. "I mean, what is this? Some sort of drama induced chick-flick?" Pausing, he turned to Frankie and smiled at her. A hidden smile that seemed to have a hidden message of its own. Her glare completely gone, she blinked at the sudden gesture. Rolling his eyes, he raised his arms and gestured to himself.

"Oh, right." Reaching out, she grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. She was surprised when she felt his arms encircle her neck. Tightening her grip slightly, she let out a chuckle. "You know Bloo, you're a hassle to take care of and you're not exactly a perfect little angel, but just know that I wouldn't trade you for any other friend like you." Hearing him giggle, he let go.

"Yeah, yeah, don't go all sappy on me." Backing away a few feet, Bloo jumped off her bed and turned back to face her."Well, I'm gonna head back to bed, alright? I think I was up long enough, and uh.. Frankie.. " He paused and fidgeted a little bit. The teen sighed and threw the covers off the bed, getting up to kneel before the blue imaginary friend. Picking him up once again, she hugged him and gave a gentle kiss to his forehead. Setting him back down, she got back in her bed.

"You're welcome, Bloo. Anytime." Bloo blinked and touched his head. Rubbing it a little, he looked back to Frankie and smiled. Turning, he headed out the door and closed it gently. As he walked down the hallway, he felt a tingle sensation overcome him as he came to his door. To his room that he shared with Ed, Coco and Wilt. As he opened the door, he looked back down the hallway.

"Hmm.. I guess she will be there whenever we need her." He muttered and shut the door. Tomorrow though, he had some plans. Plans to decorate the house in fireworks.

**

* * *

**

**Do. Not. Ask.**

**I had an overwheming sense to write a story with just Frankie and Bloo. I've hoped someone would make a really good Frankie/Bloo fic one day, but unfortunately this is not that day. This is just something I've experimented with. I guess Bloo just wanted to know if Frankie is as good of a caretaker as she claims to be. Reason being, he went to her when his dream went horribly wrong. But, I just had to make Bloo lose the emo additude. It doesn't fit him. I still think Frankie and Bloo were kinda OOC but.. oh well. You want speed, you lack quality, I suppose. Enjoy the randomness with no plot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any FHIF, if I did, I would be named Craig McCracken. **


End file.
